The military, in a dangerous environment such as hazardous gas, generally don protective garment to cover the hands and the person. This creates a problem that the glove portion of the garment would be abraded so as to provide a leak into the garment. Also, the fingers are inhibited from properly handling a weapon. It would be preferable to have protective gloves which can be quickly attached and detached from a protective garment with different types of gloves since the hazardous environment usually occurs unexpectedly.
Firemen generally wear protective gloves and wear protective garments in an atmosphere which is generally expected because of a previous warning. In such cases it is preferred to be able to quickly attach a protective garment to particular protective type of glove and to easily detach them for easy and quick removal so as to decontaminate the items if required. Finger dexterity is sometimes required so that a change of glove must be made.